halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Induction
Zevezin and his brother Chravezin, formerly known as Kevin and Roger Hollister respectively despite not knowing of their past, clanked down the spacious hall of the Didact’s Keep. An almost impenetrable fortress named after the famed Warrior-Servant himself, it was one of the prime staging grounds for the Covenant Remnant, a faint but ominous echo of the deceased empire now under the leadership of Supreme Commander Jul ‘Mdama. Although the Didact - The twins’ creator who had given life to the powerful warrior constructs - Was now defeated, and gone, his presence had relocated the loyalties of many. The Covenant Remnant had grown strong in the past few months with more and more Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili warriors joining its ranks, and with the vast legions of the Didact’s Prometheans at Jul’s command, the Remnant was a force to be reckoned with. New constructs and organic soldiers alike were being put under commanders, which was where the twin Knight Commandos came in. They had been sent to Didact’s Keep to serve as Promethean overseers for one of Jul ‘Mdama’s most notorious commanders, Grono ‘Yendam. From what the Sangheili pilot escorting them had said, the young Zealot had come from a violent background, and pirated the Joint-Occupation Zone before his crew’s demise. Reduced to nothing but a weak individual, Jul had taken him under his wing and molded the Sangheili into a cold, calculating commander. If this was true, Zevezin had the feeling he and his brother would get along just fine with Grono. Stopping in their tracks at a platinum gateway, Zevezin looked downward towards his brother, expecting him to pipe up. Zevezin had been the brawn of the duo in their previous life, and his tall stature carried over to his mechanical carapace. Chravezin was shorter, but had intelligence that rivaled the most brilliant scientists. As they stood at the face of the imposing entrance, a thrumming screech came from within, and the door parted, revealing a trapezoidal room with a Covenant holotable standing tall in the center. Around it were a trio of light-toned, golden Sangheili Warriors; some of the most vicious fighters in the Covenant, and an emerald green Zealot-clad commander: Grono ‘Yendam. The young but battle-hardened leader turned to face the the duo, and his Warriors tensed up at the sight of the behemoths. However, Grono merely waved them away, striding over to the brothers. With an air of confidence, he didn’t ask, but stated, “My new Commanders, I presume?” “Yes, your excellency,” Replied Chravezin, inclining his head respectfully towards ‘Yendam. “I am Chravezin, and this is my brother, Zevezin.” As he introduced them, Zevezin nodded as well, slightly intimidated by the Sangheili. Chravezin continued, “We are the twin Knight Commandos, a duo of Commanders sent here to take orders at your command.” The Zealot looked them over, his calculating eyes examining them like a critic would a painting. Finally, Grono turned his backs to them, facing his Warriors once more. “Excellent. You seem... More enhanced than other Knights. For one, you speak. Two, you have personalities. You have already proven yourself to be superb in teamwork. If you are truly brothers, you should have the knack to work well together. That is one thing done. Now, onto another,” He said, beckoning for his Warriors to make way as the Knights stepped into the room at last. “Your loyalty to me is as of yet unknown. Although The Didact’s Hand claims to have complete control over the Prometheans, I doubt that he has control completely. Because you two are more… recent additions to the fold, I must still be wary. For now, you shall not be granted full authority, but on the account that you prove your allegiance, they shall be gifted to you.” Turning back around, ‘Yendam questioned, “Am I understood?” Not wanting to disappoint their new master, Zevezin finally spoke, “Yes, Field Master.” Chravezin hesitated at first, but soon followed suit. “Of course, your excellency.” “Very well then. I will hand you over to my second, Commander ‘Rorke to take care. He is a suitable soldier, and can help you learn the ropes,” Grono finished, saluting to his new subordinates. The Knights meagerly tried to return the bump of their fist to their chest, but couldn’t, as their bodies did not have the capacity to move like that. Suddenly, a Sangheili Commander dashed into the room, panting. Before Grono could even utter a word, he exclaimed, “Field Master, the humans have made their return! The blasphemous ship Infinity has deployed to Requiem!” Growling a Sangheili curse under his breath, Grono turned to the Knight Commandos. “Your induction shall have to wait, it seems. We have humans to kill. Don’t sympathize with them. Even though you were once human, these are the ones that imprisoned you.” Zevezin and his brother simply nodded and readied their Incineration Cannons. This would be their chance to prove their loyalty and cement a position in their new master’s inner circle. It was an opportunity.